


The Coldest Blood Runs Through My Veins

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: James is not a killer, but he is.





	The Coldest Blood Runs Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to do a creative writing project for my English Comp final. I intended to have a Bond story in three parts. The second part turned into an actual book, lol. So when I took my paper to peer review, my partner confirmed what I was already considering, namely, I should cut out this part and just go with the second story. All that to say that I am publishing this earlier than I planned, and the second story will have to wait until I get my grade some time after Christmas.
> 
> One other thing, the three stories went together so this isn't necessarily meant to stand alone, though I do hope it makes sense.
> 
> Title from the Casino Royale theme song, "You Know My Name."

James Bond was a cold-blooded killer. There was no way to prettify that fact, no words he could use to make it sound less monstrous than it was. It was easy to say he did it only for Queen and country. He could explain that he never killed for the thrill and he only pulled the trigger on M’s command. None of this was a lie, yet none of it was the whole truth. He killed for Queen and country. He killed only on command and never was thrilled by the prospect. However, the best he could say with unencumbered honesty was that he did not _not_ enjoy it.

Bond’s first kill, as the MI6 Czech Republic station head suggested, made James feel it. It might have been faster to finish the contact with a bullet to the head, but it hadn’t gone down that way. Instead it had taken him fifteen minutes to beat the man, a minute to stronghold his face under the water to drown him, and that split second to shoot him between the eyes when the man proved even that couldn’t kill him.

Bond didn’t blink. He didn’t regret. He washed the blood from his hands and face in the sink where he’d tried to drown the contact, while standing over his dead body. He buttoned up his collar, pulled his tie out of his pocket and straightened it back around his neck. Then he headed back to the hotel to clean up and go to Czech MI6 headquarters to meet with the station head. He hoped that, due to age and arrogance, he wouldn’t have to repeat the process. But that didn’t mean it had been a trouble. He just didn’t think M would appreciate him trashing MI6 property the way he had the public restroom.

The worry was for nothing in the end. The head of Station C had behaved exactly the way M predicted. The kill was quick and clean. James walked away feeling particularly proud of himself, never registering the lesson he should have learned: M was never to be underestimated.


End file.
